Destiny
by Aimi Kitsune
Summary: Isis's life story. Lotsa fact. Lots and lots of fiction, especially once it gets to battle city. Chapter two is COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Destiny

by: _Isis Ishtar_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only this fic.

Aimi:Hello everyone. I am a huge Isis fan, both the goddess and the character, so this is one of my favorite fics. Of course, a lot of this is cheap chiche filler. I wanted to write about her whole life, but some parts just seem vague. Battle city is gonna be the best. Read the last line of the prologue and see if you can guess why.. .

__

__

Prologue

Some people say there is no such thing as destiny. There is no definite future. For most of my life I disagreed, but now I know better. Everyone is destined to do something in their life, but destiny can be changed. All it takes is a single thought to change the entire world. Seto has taught me that.

Aimi:Yeah, the prologue is pretty short.. Oh well...


	2. Chapter 1

1  
  
My earliest memories and many after are of living underground, away from the outside world, and studying the ancient scriptures. My entire life revolved around guarding the pharoah's tomb and waiting for his return. My family was destined to greet the pharoah when he returned to this realm. We had been since the great king's death. All I ever knew of the outside world came from stories my mother told me when I was very small. Because Mother died when I was only seven or eight years old, I never heard much after that. Of course, Odeon told Marik and I the stories, for he had heard them all his life, but it was never the same, and Father was always furious when he heard us speaking of the outsiders.  
  
And because I was the only female child of my family, my father was both extremely protective and somewhat neglective toward me. It is true, he always provided for all of us, even Odeon, but it was always clear that Marik was his favorite. Odeon was not his son, merely an abandoned orphan, and Father had only let him stay first to please Mother and then to protect Marik. I was his only daughter, so he was very protective, but he knew nothing of caring for young girls. And apparently he didn't trust Odeon to take care of me or something, especially as I grew older. So I practically raised myself, living in the shadows and following the ancient scriptures. I got to play with Marik some when we were little, but he usually wanted to play with his big brother, and often Father would make him study scriptures until it was all he could do to keep from falling asleep.  
  
Father did highly favor Marik, but he was very harsh on him as well. It made me appreciate my kicho of shadows lifestyle. As it came closer and closer to the time of Marik's initiation, I began to worry about him. I knew he was fighting it. He didn't want to be a tomb keeper, and I couldn't blame him. But I had always been taught that it was my family's destiny to guard the pharoah's chamber. I gave no objection. And even if I would have, it would have made no difference. Father believed what he wanted to believe and no woman's opinion would ever change that. Even if it was his own flesh and blood.  
  
Naturally, Marik struggled when they took him on his twelveth birhtday to have his tombkeepers initiation. I've found no definite reason, but I believe it was most likely his attitude that left him so open to possession. Somehow, an ancient spirit entered him that day. He became like a different person. For a time, he usually acted pretty normal. But then one day the spirit took over him completely. You may know this story. One morning I took Marik out to the market with me. Because we usually slept during the day, I didn't think I would get caught. We were forbidden to leave and walk among the outsiders, and I knew I shouldn't have taken him, but I just couldn't resist going, and he wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to let him come. While we were out, Marik saw many things he shouldn't have. Modern-day devices that we shouldn't have access to. I tried to get him home before he had too much time to think about it. But it was too late.  
  
He'd already made up his mind. He wasn't going to remain a tombkeeper any longer. As if that weren't enough, Father had an alarm set up. He blamed Odeon for our absence and severely beat him. When Marik saw, he couldn't take it. That was the day the evil spirit inside of him was unleashed. He used the millenium rod to trap us and sent my father to the shadow realm. Odeon and I were next, and had Odeon not regained full conciousness, I fear the worst could have happened. A young man a bit older than I appeared before us as Odeon shielded Marik from the darkness. "Marik," he said, "you have taken your first steps into darkness." He warned my brother of the risks of his new path before he disappeared, but I knew somehow that it would make no difference. I knew there was a significant risk of my brother's dark side being released again, and I found that I had no choice but to take the millenium necklace, though I was no where near ready. I saw that my brother's future unfold before my eyes as I put on the necklace. I would have given anything for it to be different, but destiny had made her decision. Things were never the same.  
  
Odeon took care of us after that. I was fifteen at the time and old enough to live by myself, but it was nice not to have to. For a while I thought my brother might actually be able to live a normal life,at least for a tombkeeper anyway, but as he grew older he became more and more determined to deny his destiny and become the new pharoah. No matter how hard I tried, he just wouldn't listen to me. Because Father was no longer around to provide for us, I was the one who went into town for food and supplies. When I discovered Maximillion Pegasus had created a card game based on the creatures of the past, (though I had seen the Egyptian god card Obelisk in my vision so I knew it was bound to happen), I thought it might be an excellent way to get my brother more interested he the ancient scriptures and maybe even in being a tombkeeper. That was a mistake.  
  
When I first told Marik about the little present I'd bought for him, he was extremely excited. "You really bought me something?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I told him, "and I'm pretty sure you'll like it too."  
  
His eyes lit up. "Is it a motorcycle?" He sounded hopeful.  
  
I laughed at his innocense. "Do you think I could keep that hidden from you?"  
  
"Nope, guess not. I'd probably notice that a mile away!!"  
  
I shook my head, smiling. "I'm sure you would. But actually, it's a card game."  
  
"A card game? What kind of card game?"  
  
"One that might be a lot more familiar than you think." I showed him the deck I had bought him.  
  
"Huh? Oh.." he moaned. "That's just great.."  
  
"Hm? What's wrong, brother?"  
  
"The outside is getting involved with the ancient scriptures now, too?" he asked. "I don't wanna be a tombkeeper and I don't anything to do with your stupid ancient scriptures!!" I was shocked at his defensiveness.  
  
"Come on, Marik. You don't know. This game could be fun. I've been studying the rules on the way home, and we'll get to duel each other."  
  
"Huh? Duel? I guess it can't be all that bad.." he said.  
  
"There now.. See? Just because you don't care for parts of the ancient scriptures doesn't mean it's bad. Let's have a duel now," I suggested.  
  
"But I don't know how to duel, Isis."  
  
I laughed at him again. "Come on. I'll teach you."  
  
"Wow! What's this card, Isis?" Marik asked me.  
  
"Hm? Oh, that's the Koumori Dragon," I told him.  
  
"Is it a strong monster? It looks strong."  
  
"Well," I said, "looks aren't everything. You see here?" I pointed to the bottom of the card. "This is the monster's attack points. The Koumori Dragon has 1500 attack points. And it has 1200 defense points."  
  
"Oh.. Okay. So the higher the attack points, the stronger the monster, right?" he said.  
  
"That's right. You catch on fast," I told him as I ruffled his hair. I continued to explain about trap and magic cards and how to play the game of Duel Monsters.  
  
My little brother was quite the duelist right away. Of course, my deeper knowledge of the ancient scriptures gave me a serious advantage, not to mention being able to predict every move he would make with my millenium necklace. I'm not sure if he ever beat me at a duel, though it didn't take long before he could beat Odeon. Marik fell in love with the game almost immediately, and he even started to study the ancient scriptures on his own. He said he wanted to learn about the creatures of the past and find the most powerful monsters.  
  
I found him one day when he was fifteen studying alone in almost complete darkness. I was a bit surprised that he could even see the scrolls he was reading in such little light, but I guess you get used to it when you live underground all your life.  
  
"What are you looking at, brother?" I asked.  
  
"The tombkeeper's initiation," he answered.  
  
"Wha?! The tombkeeper's initiation?! I thought you hated being a tombkeeper."  
  
"Of course I do. I hate being part of this stupid family!" I was shocked. "Er- not you and Odeon! I didn't mean that at all. You two are the only people I DO care about; I meant Father, and the fact that he only cared about me because I was his only chance for an heir.." He trailed off.  
  
"Marik.." I started. I walked over to him. "My brother.. Father did care about you, he just.. didn't express his emotions very well."  
  
He looked at the ground. "Yeah right.. He hated me.."  
  
"Oh Marik! That's not true!" I moved over to the young boy and held him close to me. "Marik.. I know you never got a chance to know our mother, but I used to be very close to her. I was once very upset because I thought father was angry with me. She reassured me that he could never be mad at me for anything, but that he just never really showed how he felt to anyone... Not even her..."  
  
"Huh? Really? Not even Mother? Well at least she was able to live a halfway normal life.." he whispered. He began to cry softly, and I held him tightly.  
  
"It's okay... Ssh..." Odeon entered the room just then.  
  
"Marik? Isis? Is that you?"  
  
"Odeon," I said. "Could you come here?"  
  
"Hm? Of course." He came and sat beside us. "What's the matter, sister?"  
  
"Marik thinks Father hated him, but that's not true."  
  
"Of course not.. Me, maybe, but not you, Marik.." He held us both in his strong arms.  
  
"I know what it's like to be ignored and hated by the people I consider my family. Mother was the kindest person I've ever known. If it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now.. But Father.. Believe me, Marik, you weren't neglected at all. Father loved you, and so do we."  
  
"Thank you... Odeon.." Marik said between sobs. The three of us sat there like that for several minutes until Marik stopped crying. Odeon stood up saying that he needed to go speak to one of our "neighbors", if you will, about getting some more herbal medicines. You see, the Ishtar family wasn't the only one that awaited the pharoah's return. The labrynth of underground chambers was home to a great number of peoples, we just weren't very sociable toward one another.  
  
Anyway, Odeon got up and left, so I sat there with Marik a few minutes longer.  
  
"Do you feel any better now?" I asked him as I let go.  
  
"A little," he sighed. "Thank you, Isis. No matter what happens, you're always there for me, and I know you always will be. I'd die if anything happened to you or Odeon..."  
  
I sighed and nodded in agreement. Just then another vision came to me. I saw myself begging my brother to stop his madness, only it wasn't my brother at all. It was the evil spirit that dwelled within him. Then I saw Odeon lying unconsious, and one of the spirit's attempts to send him to the shadows. My vision stopped there. I stared wide-eyed into the darkness.  
  
"Isis? Isis?! Are you all right? Your necklace was glowing. Did you see anything?"  
  
My heart wrenched with immeasurable guilt and grief. "It was nothing," I reassured him. Then added quietly for my own reassurance, "It meant nothing at all.."  
  
Suddenly an unnatural darkness engulfed the passage outside. Marik's rod and my necklace glowed simultaneously, and the darkness cleared.  
  
"What was that?" Marik asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." I stood up and looked around. Cautiously I looked around the corner.  
  
Someone was there. "Marik!" I shout-whispered. "Come quickly!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sshh!!" I pointed at the dark figures that were approaching us. "Look!"  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
Aimi: Whew... Finally got that taken care of... I hate the formatting of this stupid site.. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it. Next chapter isn't fully finished.. So far it just has the "intruders", which turn out to be Shadi, Pegasus, and the expidition crew, and a conversation between Shadi and Isis.  
  
(BTW, if you see the name Ishizu anywhere, it's cause I originally called her Ishizu in this. Then I found out about the relation between their names and the Egyptian Gods, and decided to put something about that in later. Thus, the name was changed to Isis.) 


	3. Chapter 2 complete!

Destiny

By: Aimi Kitsune

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I'm actually using the annoying paragraphs-must-be-double-spaced-or-they-become-one-endless-thing of I highly doubt I own the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2

Marik hid beside me as I looked around the corner. "Who are they?" he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. "But you can bet they're going to be in big trouble when the guards see them.." As they came closer, I heard them speaking. Marik and I ducked around the corner and waited for them to pass, then we both watched after them.

They were approaching one of the guards. I couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them. There were several men in the group, one of which was also Egyptian. The Egyptian man was quite handsome, or at least _I _thought he was, and he had the most familiar face.

The other men were all pale-skinned, and they wore clothes like that of an archeoligist or someone on an African safari or something. One of the men caught my attention. He had long silver hair and brown eyes, and he was actually pretty good-looking. He seemed pretty young as well, and I wondered what someone like him could possibly be doing here.

"Mr. Pegasus," I heard one of them say. 'Pegasus,' I thought. 'That's an interesting name.. Where have I heard it?..'

The silver-haired man turned to him. "Yes, Johnson?"

"Look!" he told him. He was pointing up ahead to first guard.

"Now there in for it.." Marik said behind me.

"Shh.." I signaled for him to come. "Let's follow them."

"There are other people here?" Mr. Pegasus asked their Egyptian guide. For a moment I thought he had seen us, but he was still refering to the guard.He sounded so innocent, like a curious child.

"Yes. The guardians of the pharoah's chamber.."

Pegasus walked in front of the first guard and stopped. "Huh?" He stood on his toes to see the guard at eye level, then waved his hand in front of him. "Why aren't they stopping us?"

"The power of my Millenium Item conceals us from their sight. Come now, the Egyptian gods await," the Egyptian answered.

'So that's it!' I thought. 'We can see them because our Millenium Items somehow synchronized with his when he used it. Wait! Egyptian gods! He can't mean-' "Marik! Come on!" We hurried after the group, being careful to stay close to the walls so we could duck into a room to hide if neccessary.

It was only minutes later, though it had seemed like hours, that we stood before those great stone doors. The doors to the chamber of the Egyptian gods!

"Isis!" Marik shout-whispered.

"What is it, Marik?"

"We're not going to follow them in there, are we?" he asked. He was shaking. I knew he didn't want to return there, and I wasn't going to make him. I was actually a bit frightened of what might happen if he returned to the place where he had received the tombkeeper's initiation.

"You can wait here..." I told him softly. "I must follow them though. We have to protect the Egyptian gods, you know."

"Yes. I know," he said unenthusiastically. "I'll wait for you." I nodded and left to get closer to the group of intruders.

"Here we are," said the Egyptian boy. "As I promised, I have brought you to the chamber of the gods. But you must not take anything from this spot, lest you may anger the gods."

'Well that's good,' I thought. 'At least they won't hurt anything. But I can't help but wonder why they're even here..'

The foreigners entered the chamber and began to take photographs of and notes about the stone tablets inside. Suddenly the Egyptian turned in my direction. I ducked behind the stone column so quickly he couldn't have possibly seen me, but somehow I knew he was aware of my presence.

"Marhaba," he greeted in Arabic. I wasn't entirely sure what to do. Should I answer him? "Marhaba," he repeated.

"Marhaba?" I said hesitantly. "Esmak eh?" I asked his name.

"Esmi Shadi," he answered. 'Shadi, huh? Why is that familiar..' "Esmak eh?"

His question took me a bit by surprise. I stepped out from my hiding place. "Esmi Isis."

"Marhaba Isis. Fein Marik?" ' 'Where is Marik!' ' I thought.

"Marik?" 'How does he know of my brother?' I couldn't help but think that he looked so familiar.

"Naam.." (Yes..) He sounded a bit irritated.

"Ana mish fahem. Henak-" (I don't understand. Over there-) I wanted to add, 'but-'

"Shukran." (Thank you.)

"Men fadlik.. Ana mish fahem.. Mumken tsaa'dni?" (Please.. I don't understand.. Can

you help me?)

"Isis.." he started. "Int betetkalem inglizi?" (Do you speak English?)

"Hm? Yemken.." (Hm? Perhaps..) I still wasn't sure if I should trust him.

"Isis..."

"Ana batkallem englizi.." (I speak English..)

"Thank you.." He started to speak English now for some reason. Perhaps he had become more accustomed to speaking it from working with the foreigners. "Now.. I am a spirit, and the guardian of the Millenium Items."

"I see.." I couldn't believe it. I was talking to a spirit. "Shadi? How did you know of my-"

"I have known of the two of you before you were ever born. You have manditory roles in fate's plan for the pharoah's return."

"The pharoah has returned!"

"In a very short time, yes. A young boy shall help the pharoah return to us. You must-" Suddenly, Pegasus's voice rose up.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous! This should be perfect for the ressurection of my Egyptian god cards!"

"Wait!" I said. "Cards? That man - Pegasus - he couldn't be the _Maximillion_ Pegasus, could he?"

"One and the same," Shadi answered. "But I am afraid you must go. I don't think Mr. Pegasus would be thrilled to find out that other people knew of his coming here. Marik is waiting for you, now go," he said determinedly. I couldn't help but notice how deep a blue his eyes were. It was almost mesmorizing. "Isis!" he said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'd better go. Salam.." I ran back to where Marik wait, just as Pegasus and the others came back from their rendezvous with the gods.

"Isis..." Marik said fearfully. I blinked.

"Yes? What is it, brother?"

"Is.." he started. "Is that who I think it is..?" He was looking at Shadi. I knew it! I had seen him before; Marik recognized him too. Now who was he was the only question. "That... That's the guy who killed..." He couldn't finish. My eyes widened as I remembered. Obviously Shadi was one of the good guys, and he hadn't done anything to our father, though Marik didn't know that, so I had to protect him.

"No! Of course not!" I lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie. He was the man Marik was refering to, but he wasn't the one who killed Father, so..

He blinked. "A-.. Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I was talking to him wasn't I? Don't worry.. He's one of our kind." Marik looked very relieved. Despite how much he hated the tombkeeper clans, he still would've been angry had I spoken with an outsider.

"Well in that case.." An evil smile appeared on his face. Not the evil smile of his dark side controling his thoughts, but the evil smile of a tormenting sibling. "You certainly seemed...interested in him," he said with a sly tone to his voice. My face turned about the color of Slifer's blood.

At first I didn't know what to do, but then I thought of a perfect excuse. "Marik! We need to be paying attention to them and staying quiet, remember!" He pouted slightly but did as I reqested. We turned our attention back to the intruders.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Shadi was asking.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so very much.." Pegasus answered. "My Egyptian god cards will be the most coveted monsters in the world!"

"I have given you access to much information about the gods, but be warned Maximillion Pegasus.. The gods have powers beyond your understanding. You may not be able to control them." 'He has the strangest accent.. It's very soothing somehow though..' I thought. 'Ra! I have to stop that!'

"Ridiculous!" Pegasus yelled. "I shall be their creator! And they're merely cards! Since you gave me this eye and my first battle in the Shadow Realm I've known these monsters have more power and magic than people credit them for, but they can't possibly be too powerful to control!"

"This eye?" Marik whispered. That was when we saw the magic golden relic on his left eye. We both gasped. A Millenium Item!

Shadi gave a bow-like nod. (You try rewording that any better, okay! It took me several minutes to come up with something that sounded even that normal!) "You may do as you wish.. But remember, you have been warned of the consequences of trying to control the gods."

"Fine.. Fine.. But let's not talk about this anymore, shall we? It's such an upseting conversation. We'll just be on our way.." Pegasus and his party walked past where we were hiding and out into the corridor to where the path went left or right. He turned around with a sheepish look. "Um.. Which way was it again?"

Shadi laughed lightly, and Marik and I tried hard not to do the same. "Right," he answered.

"Um.. Thanks.." They went on their way, and Shadi began to follow. As he went past us, I decided I had to talk to him.

"Shadi!"

"Hm?" He turned to look at me. "Yes, Isis? What is it?" I left Marik behind to go talk to him.

"I.. I was just wondering.." Ooh, this was embarressing! Why couldn't I just speak? "Will I see you again?" I blurted out.

"I-.. Isis?" I looked away from him, but unfortunately, right at Marik. He was giving me another evil sibling look. I returned the look with a death glare, which he returned by making little kissy faces and laughing silently but evilly. I would've killed him then and there had Shadi noticed.. I looked back at him to see. Fortunately for Marik, he hadn't. Or at least he showed no signs that he had. Shadi smiled. "I have a feeling destiny intends for our paths to cross again," he answered.

"But-.. How often will they cross?..." I could only imagine how red my face was. Why did I even talk to him in the first place? If we were destined to become closer, then we would. I didn't need to say a word. Why did I never think things through before doing them?

"Isis.. Are you trying to say-?" I looked to the ground and nodded so slightly I hoped he wouldn't notice. "But I am a spirit-.. Isis.." I looked into those pure blue eyes, and he smiled warmly. "Were you to look at the destiny's path now, probably not often. But we holders of the Items have the power to change destiny if we can figure it out. I suppose I could come visit you here if you so wished.." My eyes grew large. I couldn't believe it. A smile found its way to my lips. "Would you like me to do that?"

Out of pure spontaneous reaction I threw my arms around his neck. "Oh yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Suddenly I realized what I had just done and pulled away. "Oh! I'm so sorry.. I just-.. When you-.. Oh.." I couldn't believe it. I'd never done anything like that. Why now?

He just smiled though. "It's all right.. Really.." He put his hand under my chin and tilted it upward. Blue looked into blue. "I promise.. I shall come see you as often as I can.. You're very pretty.. Did you know that?" I blushed again. 'Dang it..' I thought. 'At this rate I'm just going to stay red.'

"Sha-"

"Shadi!" I was interupted by the voice of Pegasus.

"Well.. I guess he's lost again.. I'd better go," he said.

"I guess you're right.. You'd better keep that promise though!" I said, smiling.

He looked down lovingly. "I will. Salam."

"Salam." He went to find Pegasus and I returned to Marik. He was giving me a sly look. "Don't- even.."

He shrugged. "I didn't say word.."

"DON'T- even.."

"Not a word.." He snickered tauntingly.

"Look! See? You're making fun of me!" I yelled.

"I still haven't said one word about it.." He snickered again.

"Ooh! You are the most impossible child! Did you know that?" He could be so infuriating at times..

He shrugged. "Of course I knew that." He looked at me. I hate that look! "Did you know what Shadi told you?"

I was shocked. "You could hear us!"

"Duh.. You think all those years of spying on the elders _worsened_ my hearing? No.. But I believe you're avoiding the question, my dear Isis.."

"Hey! Now you ARE making fun of me!"

He grinned stupily. "So?"

"Oooohhh... Come here!" I started to chase him.

"Whoah!" He ran full speed into the hall. It didn't do any good.. I always was faster than him.. "Isis! Hey!"

"Get back here! I still need to kill you for that!" I laughed, though I was still angry with him. This was just too much fun to stay mad.

"C'mon! Give me a break, would ya!"

I shook my head. I was gaining on him now. "Huh-uh! You got yourself into this!"

"Isi- whoah!" Odeon came out of the one of the rooms and Marik ran right into him. Somehow they managed to keep from falling down, but I couldn't stop and ran right into them both, sending us all falling to the ground. I burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny..?" Marik pouted.

To be perfectly honest, I had absolutely no idea. But Marik didn't have to know that. "Your stupidity.." I answered tauntingly. I tried to get up. "Ow.." I fell back down.

"What!" He tried to get up too, but Odeon had fallen on his right leg so he couldn't move either. "I know you didn't just say that, sis.." He glared, but it was almost a playful glare.

"Will you two- ow..- stop arguing? Ow.." I realized I was on Odeon's arm and quickly moved. "Thanks.." He sat up, which allowed Marik to get up, which allowed me to get up.

"Well that was certainly a difficult situation.." I said half to myself.

Odeon nodded. Marik scowled. "My leg hurts now.." he complained.

"My arm hurts now.." Odeon said. He wasn't helping the situation..

"Hey! I don't weigh that much!" I said.

Marik snorted. "Che! Yes you do!"

"What!" I hissed. "I am not fat!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Hey Isis.." His tone surprised me. It was almost normal. "I just thought of something. Despite your name, I think Set is the god who watches over you."

I blinked. "Hm? Now why on earth would you think that?" Maybe he was saying I was evil? Hm..

He grinned evilly. "Because Set's the god of hippos!" he yelled tauntingly.

My jaw dropped. I was right on that fine line between bursting out laughing and tearing him limb from limb. Yeah.. Limb from limb.. "Marik!"

"Hippo!" (Author's Note:Maybe this scene is why she's so freakin' anorexic! I'm not being mean, there're few things I would love more than to BE Isis, but I'm telling you, she's anorexic! She's 5'6" and weighs a whole 95lbs.! She's gotta be anorexic!)

I growled. "Marik!" He started to run again, but I tackled him to the ground and sat on his stomach. "Now, you are dead!"

He struggled for a moment, then looked up at Odeon. "O-.. Odeon?... Help?..."

Odeon just shrugged. "Sorry.. You do kinda deserve it.. And I'M not gonna try to take her on.."

Marik looked very worried. He looked up at me with the most adorable puppy eyes I'd ever seen. "Pwetty pwetty pwease don't hu't me, sister.. You won't weally hu't me wi' you..?" He was just too cute. I wanted to just pick him up and huggle him. Don't get me wrong, I still wanted to kill him. And I hadn't forgotten that either.

"Oh don't worry, baby brother.." I said innocently. "I would neve' eve' hurt you.."

He blinked. "Re- really?"

I rolled my eyes. "No!" I began to tickle him until he was begging for mercy. Odeon just stood by watching.

"Please...stop...Isis?...please stop!" I did. For the moment anyway...

"And why should I?"

"Please? I think I'm about to wet myself here.."

I acted as though I was thinking about it. "Weeeellllll... No. Not good enough."

"Because I'm your only little brother and you just love me so much?" I didn't say a word. "Ugh.. Yeah.. Didn't think so.." His eyes suddenly lit up. I could tell he had had an idea that I couldn't say no to.. And of course, I had to be right.. "Or maybe Odeon would like to hear about your new boyfriend.." Oh no.. Why did he have to say that?

Odeon looked down with interest. "Her.. boyfriend?" He seemed a bit angry. Of course.. I'd always known that Odeon cared about me as more than a little sister. He was nearly ten years older than I was, but he actually had feelings for me. Our father- or rather Marik and I's father..- had always made it perfectly clear to everyone that Odeon was NOT his son and not our brother, so there really shouldn't have been anything strange about it. But I didn't care what they all thought. He would always be my big brother and nothing would ever change that. Marik felt the same way. I suppose that's why I felt so uncomfortable when he would act like he cared that way for me. Alrhough, being raised in the ancient ways, there shouldn't have been anything wrong with it anyway. But Odeon understood my feelings, thankfully, and was most respectful of them. But now thanks to Marik- Ugh.. Little brothers..

"Oh yes.. What was his name, Isis? Shadi?"

I rolled my eyes with exasperation. "What in the name of Ra do you mean, 'what was his name, Isis?'? We both just met him five minutes ago! And he's not my boyfriend okay!" I finally let him get up. I thought maybe he'd run away instead of running his mouth more.. I thought wrong..

Marik gave me the same evil sibling look it seemed I'd been recieving from him all day. "You're right.. He's not is he? At least not for now..."

"Isis?"

"Marik!"

"Come on! I freakin' saw you okay! You guys would've kissed had it not been for Pegasus and them!" I was speechless. H-.. Had we really been that close?

Odeon was slightly upset, but mainly confused. "Pegasus?"

Marik brushed it off. "It's a guy's last name.. I'll explain later.. But I notice you're not saying anything, Isis.. What's the matter? Is it the fact that you know I'm right?" I hardly heard him. I was consulting my necklace. I looked back into the recent past.

-_Oh yes! Thank you! Thank you! _'I really acted like that!' I was never that giddy! Here I was nearly twenty and acting like a little girl!

_It's all right... Really... _This scene made me blush even now. 'Does my face actually turn that red? Ohh.. But his eyes are so blue..' _Your very pretty.. Did you know that? _He was just too sweet!.. I wished I could be with him, but.. But what? I wasn't just some girl. I was Isis Ishtar, possessor of the Millenium Necklace! Had Shadi not said that we Item holders had powers over fate? Even if we couldn't bend it but just a tiny bit, we could find some way to be together! ...Couldn't we? Suddenly another vision came to mind.

-_I've been here two minutes and I'm already bored.. _What was this? I recognized this vision. It was- or I suppose would be- right before I would give Seto Kaiba the Obelisk the Tormentor card. I don't know why on earth I would ever give _him_ a card like Obelisk. From a few other visions I'd had (For some reason I kept seeing a boy named Yugi and his friends and the Kaiba brothers in visions that seemed to be from about the present time.) he seemed quite the duelist as it was. Besides, to give him anything seemed stupid in and of itself. He seemed like such a stuck up bastard.. But who knew? Maybe he really did have a heart. Maybe you just had to get to know him. Yeah! And maybe someday hell would freeze over too! No. He didn't seem like the person who cared for anyone but himself..

"Yoo-hoo.. Isis? Hello-o.. Anyone home in there...?" I snapped back to reality to see Marik waving his hand in front of my face, and it was getting quite annoying.. "You back or what? Hello..? Are you having a vision or just daydreaming about your little boyfriend?"

I glared. "How many death threats do you have to get a day before you know when to quit..?" He just shrugged and smiled. "And yes, I WAS having a vision, okay?" He didn't know I could control my visions too. Suddenly I got an idea to mess with his head, BIG TIME.. "But there's no way I'm going to tell YOU about it. I mean, sure it would probably be useful but... I don't know if I really want to help you or not.." Immature. But effective.

He blinked. "Um.. What do you mean by be useful? Nothing's gonna happen to me, is it? ... Isis?" He was getting worried. "Isis?"

"Mm... Let's just say, you might wanna watch your back during sandstorms..." I barely kept from laughing. He always had been paranoid..

"Um.. W- Why? What's gonna happen to me? Do you mean every sandstorm or- Isis! What are you talking about! Why do I need to watch my back! What's going to happen!" Odeon was standing behind Marik and gave me a look that seemed to say, 'Will you leave him alone, already?' I actually did laugh a little this time. Marik noticed and turned around to Odeon. "What's going on!" I took the opportunity. I mouthed silently, 'But this is way too fun..' Odeon laughed and Marik turned back to me. "What's the deal! Why do you two keep doing that!" Odeon acted like he was going to stop for a moment, but I guess he just couldn't resist. He mouthed the words, 'Just do it..' I laughed at both of them. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. "Stop it!" Marik looked back and forth quickly as to prevent anymore communication between us. "You guys are plotting against me, aren't you! You're going to force me to live underground forever, aren't you!" We were both fighting the urge to laugh. "I put my trust in you and this is what you do behind my back!"

We both burst out laughing. "Come now.. You don't really believe that do you?" Odeon asked.

"Um.." My poor little brother.. He was just so confused.. I almost felt sorry for him.. Who am I kidding? I was loving every moment of it! But I really did love my baby brother, so I decided I'd be nice now that I'd messed with him a little.. After all, knowing about the whole psychotic spirit taking over his mind thing years in advance kind of made me want to be on his good side..

"Odeon's right.. We love you; you know that. We have to give our widdle bwother a hard time sometimes don't we?" He chuckled. Little did I realize at that time it would be one of the last times I would ever hear my brother laugh in good humor.

"Yeah.. I guess your right.. Besides, I did give you a pretty hard time earlier. I deserved that."

"Well.. I won't argue with you!" I smiled.

"Hey!"

I rolled my eyes. "You big baby.. Come here.." I hugged him tightly.

"Come on.. Isis. Master Marik. Let's go find something for dinner," Odeon suggested before walking off.

"Good idea.." I followed him.

Marik blinked. "MASTER Marik? I like the sound of that.." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well I do.." he muttered, then he started to follow as well. "Um.. Hey Isis.. You WERE just kidding about the whole sandstorm thing right?" I smiled, but decided to let him suffer a bit. "Right? Isis?" He ran to catch up with us. "Isis!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimi:Yes! It! Is! FINISHED! BUAHAHAHA! Now for the next two or three years of her life... -sigh- Oh well. Please review!


End file.
